Blood Lies
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: It's Buffy's birthday! Throw in a party, reveal a thing or two about 'the Key', have a fight with a god, & this could be Buffy's most memorable birthday yet... until she finds out about Spike's gift to her. A Buffy & Spike post - 'Blood Ties' BtVS episode


Title: **Blood Lies**  
Synopsis: It's Buffy's birthday! Throw in a party, reveal a thing or two about 'the Key', have a fight with a god, & this could be Buffy's most memorable birthday yet... until she finds out about Spike's gift to her.  
Note: A post '[Blood Ties][1]' BtVS episode.  
Rating: G  
Date: Tuesday, 07 February, 2001 : 11:12:20 PM  
Written by: [The Resident Web Vampyr][2] © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer is a property of its creator Joss Whedon & the powers that be. [Read more here][3].  
Characters in play: Buffy Dawn Spike  
  


n o w.  
  
**part one.**  
  
Aftermath of the fight between Glory v. Buffy, Spike, and the Scoobies. Buffy and Dawn came home at peace with each other. Dawn accepted the new revelation about her identity. She never thought that after what happened, her family still accepted her as a part of their lives and she never felt more secure than ever. Now that this part of her life is over, she must now face the daunting task of finding out her purpose, being 'the Key'.   
  
She came close of knowing what she is for though. First, with a certain patient in the hospital; he kept mumbling words like destroyer & must destroy. That was the first time she actually believed that she is in fact, 'the Key', other than the fact that a certain vampire suggested it to her after reading Giles' notebook. Then came Glory. _Now, that was a bit confusing. Where did she come from? What happened to Ben? I was just talking to him when Glory finally showed up in front of my face. I can't even explain it to Buffy... maybe there's a logical explanation to all of it. I bet Buffy has an idea_, Dawn thought.  
  
Buffy is her room after a tiresome evening having to fight Glory for the second time. Although she becomes stronger and stronger as days go by, Buffy knew it will take a lot more to defeat Glory --strength, skill, wit, and a little help from her friends. It's fortunate that Willow & Tara cast a spell that would temporarily transport Glory to another place or even another town, until she can figure out what to do next. Now that Dawn finally accepted her new role as 'the Key' she can move on to the more important step: how to defeat Glory.   
  
Buffy looked at the wound at her chest, she can still feel the burning sensation it caused. It was her 20th birthday and this may be the most memorable day, yet.  
  
"Hey..." Dawn standing at her door looking perplexed. "Does it hurt still?" she asked.  
  
"A little. Don't worry, I heal fast..." Buffy smiled. "I thought you were sleeping?" she asked Dawn.  
  
"I can't sleep..." she walked towards her carrying a box. "I thought you should have this," Dawn handed her a crushed box of chocolates she found while tidying her bedroom. It was the same box of chocolates Spike intended of giving her sister that night. She must've left it there when she was sulking earlier that day. "I ate some of it since I originally was not planning to give it to you."  
  
"Chocolates?" Buffy said confused.  
  
"I thought it would make you heal faster," Dawn smiled.   
  
Buffy opened the disarrayed box. Dawn clearly ate some of it based on the empty slots, plus the wrappings of some chocolates were disarranged. It was definitely mishandled in some point in time. "You bought me chocolates?"  
  
"No. Actually, it isn't from me," said Dawn. "It's from Spike."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn, speechless.  
  
  
  
  
**part two.**  
  
The following day, Buffy pays a visit to Spike. This time not to accuse him of anything but to clarifying the meaning of his 'gift'.   
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Buffy showed him the empty box of chocolates still with the gift trimmings that came with it.  
  
Spike recognized the badly-beaten box, his gift to Buffy. He also noticed that it was empty. "Uh..." he chuckled. "Did you like it?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
True, she ate some of it and did enjoy it, but that's not what she came for. "That's beside the point," she glared at him defensively.   
  
Spike, half-smiled answered, "It was your birthday, wasn't it?" He examined the box and what's left of it, "It looks like you had a feast with it... if I may add." Spike turned to Buffy, who's still unconvinced, and said "Will you lightened up? It was a sodding gift, okay? ...between friends..." he said, starting to get pissed. "Didn't you get the card that came with it?" he asked. "I composed a little poetry for you, you know," he said proudly, changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"A gift on my birthday..." said Buffy, thoughtfully. "Uhm, what's next? A date on Valentines' Day?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"It's up to you baby," said Spike as he slowly approached her. "Only say the words..." he mused.  
  
Buffy backed up. She doesn't want to hear what's coming. "You know what? I'm getting pretty creeped out here so you'd better not try to do something foolish," she warned him. Buffy watched Spike walked towards her, with the box in his hands. He stopped abruptly in front of her, close enough to see the fine lines of his face, the blueness of his eyes, and the visible pout of his lips.  
  
"Not unless you want me to," he smiled wickedly. He started to lean for a kiss; the chocolate box between them.  
  
"Buffy!" cried Dawn, standing at Spike's doorway, arms crossed.  
  
Surprised to see Dawn at the crypt, both Spike and Buffy turned around to look. Buffy immediately toggled with the chocolate box from Spike and pushed him aside. "We...er, I was just talking to Spike how delicious these chocolates are..." she presented her with the box which was obviously, empty.   
  
"It's empty," said Dawn flatly.  
  
"Well, that how good it was," Buffy grinned. She gave the empty box back to Spike without looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
Dawn approached them. She turned to Buffy then said to Spike. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' for helping out," Dawn smiled shyly.  
  
Buffy stared at her younger sister, eyebrows crossed.   
  
"Glad to hear a Summer girl showed an appreciation for once," Spike pierce a glance at Buffy then reconsidered his statement, "Well, come to think of it, you're technically not a Summerian, not even human." He looked at Dawn. "But, it doesn't matter. You're cool," he smirked. Spike turned around and sat on the concrete coffin, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and said, "Okay, we're leaving."   
  
Dawn, still smiling at Spike, followed Buffy. "See you later?" she asked him.  
  
Spike puffing out a smoke, nodded his head. Dawn stepped out of the crypt getting a curious glance from her sister. Buffy looked back at Spike, figuring out what Dawn said and how her younger sister beamed while talking with him. There is something that Buffy cannot pinpoint at this time but Spike definitely has something to do with it.  
  
  
*** * ***

  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed / I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody.

   [1]: http://www.buffy.com
   [2]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html



End file.
